Remember Me
by Vividpixie
Summary: This fanfic is a continuation of Otaku911  Fangirlie from Mangafox story Crossroads found at: /s/6584465/1/Crossroads/. This is my first fanfic based on on KWMS and I hope you enjoy!


It was a fine, clear day. The sun was shining down on the blond haired boy who reclined on his back on the roof of the school. Since entering Seika High, this had become his favorite spot to come when he wanted to be alone. Usui Takumi reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollypop wrapper and stared at it. She had given it to him. Misaki Ayuzawa. Misa-Chan. _His first friend. _He had felt a certain bond with her the second his emerald eyes met with her amber ones and he was certain she had felt it too. When he saw her smile just now, he realized he had found her. That genuine warm smile that she gave her friend was the same one she had given him. After all these years, fate saw to it that the two of them were reunited. But did she realize who he was? He had to find out. He couldn't bear to be without her. He needed her warmth to make up for what he lacked in his life. With a jolt, he remembered what his friend had just told him. _**"I guess…I'm not the only man in your life that deserted you, Misa-Chan**_**." **He thought.

Several Months later

Usui leaned against the counter in the kitchen of Maid-Latte. He was there for his after school job as a chef and to spend time with Misa-chan. He loved watching her work. Despite the fact that she hated men, she was always kind and attentive to every one of her customers. Misaki had come back for her break and was talking to Honaka, one of the other waitresses at the cafe. Usui stopped working for a minute to watch them talk. Honaka walked back into the dining room and Misaki turned to him. "**Isn't it rude to stare at someone, you perverted outer space alien?" **she shot him the annoyed glare that he knew all too well. He smirked at her and said **"I just can't help staring at you! You're just too cute!" **She flushed red at his words but ignored that remark. **"Aren't you here to work? Shouldn't you be cooking Idiot Usui?"** She questioned him. Usui pouted and said **"Manager said I could take a break if there were no orders!" **Misaki sighed and told him to do what he wanted as she didn't care. As she walked to sit at the table to have some food, with her face slightly flushed. Usui thought to himself, _"__**Oh, I'm sure you don't mean that Misa-Chan. Especially since can't take your eyes off me." **_ He was about to tease her when the manager of Maid Latte walked in. Her eyes grew large, taking in the scene of Misaki blushing and Usui leaning against the counter smirking. The moe flowers started blooming around her and she said **"Oh I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" **Misaki flushed an even deeper red and told the manager that she wasn't. The manager said, **"Well, okay then. Usui-Kun, here are some more orders."**and handed him the order slips. Usui nodded and took the order slips from the manager, who walked back into the dining room. Usui turned back to the counter and set to work. Misaki finished her meal and still had a few minutes before her break was over. Misaki sat and stared, clearly fascinated with watching him cook. Usui felt her stare. He decided to tease her. He said "**It's rude to stare Misa-Chan." **throwing her earlier words back at her. **"I-I wasn't staring, idiot Usui!" **she stammered. He smirked at her reaction. **"Whatever you say Pres! Say, would like to try finishing this dish up?" **He had promised earlier to teach her how to cook. **"O-okay" **Misaki said as she got up and walked over to him. **"Okay, you're going to need to cut up these peppers like this." **Usui demonstrated what he wanted Misaki to do. Misaki picked up the knife and tried to copy what Usui did; however, as she was cutting, the knife slipped and she cut the side of her hand. **"Ouch! Oh I can't believe I did that!" **Misaki exclaimed. **"I'll get you a bandage." **Usui said. He walked over and got the first aid kit. **"Let me see your hand." **Usui said. **"It's alright, I can do it myself." **Misaki said. She went to grab the first aid kit when Usui grabbed her hand. She stared up into his emerald eyes and he heard her breath caught in her throat. **"What…what are you doing?" **Misaki squeaked out. **"Let me do it." **Usui said firmly. **"O..okay" **was all that she could manage to say. Usui cleaned the cut and put a bandage on. Misaki looked at it. **"You cook, you can jump off buildings, and you know first aid. Just who are…"** she suddenly stopped. **"What?"**asked Usui.** "It just hit me. A fair…a big mansion…a small boy who knew first aid. You were the boy I met all those years ago. Why hadn't it been more obvious? I knew the boys name." **She stared up at Usui. She had caught him off guard like she always seemed to do. He decided to tell her the truth. **"Yes, I was." **said Usui. He could tell she was lost for without thinking he suddenly pulled her into a hug. **"I'm sorry for leaving you waiting."**He whispered. Misaki struggled against his grip. **"What-what are you doing!" **Misaki protested. She pushed against him but couldn't break his grip. With his arms still around her, Usui said, **"I wanted to see you again. Someone saw us playing together and told my family and they took me away. You know, you were my first friend." **Misaki was stunned at what Usui was saying. He felt her rest her head against his chest. **"I thought you didn't want to see me again." **Misaki said quietly. Usui put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to make her look at him. **"How could I not want to see you again?" **He asked. Misaki put her hand on his face. He then leaned in and kissed her. It was a sweet and gentle kiss. Misaki was flushed scarlet when they broke apart from the kiss. He was surprised to find Misaki clutching the back of his shirt. She seemed to realize it as well and released her grip quickly and said, **"My break is over. I should go back in to the dining room." **and she turned and walked quickly back into the dining room. He stared after her retreating figure, and was glad that he had found her. He smiled to himself and though _**"Don't worry Misaki, I won't leave you again, no matter what!"**_


End file.
